Story of My Life
by SlushyGoo
Summary: An engineer. A shy guy. A road runner. A black fog. A telepath. A telekinetic. Father nature. A screecher. A toxin. A shape shifter. And an absorber. What do they all have in common? They don't have a back story (yet). Join the contestants of the Tournament through a short series of stories about their pasts!
1. Karloff Part 1

**Welcome to my new story! This is going to be about the lives of the elemental masters we meet in season 4, before the tournament. I'm going to start with Karloff because he was the first one sent away. I want you guys to remember something. Karloff is from an island called Metalonia. They speak another language there, that's why Karloff talks in 3** **rd** **person. But because I'm going to tell a story about him before the tournament on the island, he is going to talk normal. (Sorry)**

 **I'll be updating this randomly, maybe every second week. If you have any ideas, I am standing with arms wide open. Criticism is welcome, but no flames.**

A three year old was silently playing with his metal toy car in his nursery, while his two parents whispered to each other, standing outside the room. The mother was worried about her little boy and the father even more.

"What did you exactly see, June?" the father looked concerned at his wife.

"Vincent, I told you, he went into the living room, he touched that weird gauntlets your mother gave us for a wedding present, and turned to pure metal. He even grew a few inches!" June started to get angry at how calm her husband was about it.

"I really hoped it would also skip him…" Vincent murmured to himself.

"What do you mean skip him?" the mother was growing impatient.

"I mean, I thought the power to control metal would also skip him like it skipped me," the husband looked his wife in the eyes.

"What?" the mother couldn't believe her ears.

"June, there's a reason my mother seems crazy. A long time ago, when I was still a little boy, my parents always hoped I would also powers like they had, but when I didn't they went to the First Spinjitzu Master seeking knowledge why. He told them that the elemental power to control metal skipped a generation and sometimes even two. They were disappointed but never cared less for me. When the Serpentine War began I was seventeen and my parents left me with some friends to go fight in the battle. I wanted to help but I would have only gotten in the way. My father…was…killed and my mother was bitten by Venomari. The bite of a Venomari makes you see things that aren't there, which makes you unable to fight and then leads to you being killed. When my mother was being bit, my father was so distraught he took his blade and cut off the head of the snake while its teeth were still in my mother. It took them a while to get the teeth of the snake out of my mother, by that time there was so much poison in her, the effect of the venom became permanent. She was never the same, always claiming to see sparrows and hamsters. My father wanted to avenge my mother and got killed by doing so…" Vincent explained with a pained expression.

"Why did you never tell me this?" June whispered, a little stunned by the story she just heard.

"I…don't know- I should have…" he answered a little unsure. "I guess it was painful for me to talk about it."

"I'm so sorry, Vin," she hugged him.

"Momma! Look what I did!" a little boy with short curly black hair ran to his parents. He was holding some sort of plane. The parents broke apart and looked at the little boy standing on his toes holding the plane in the air, waiting anxiously for them to look. "First it was a car and then I wanted to get my plane, then my car turned into a plane! Look!" he excitedly shouted. The parents looked at each other.

"Um…Karloff," his dad bent down next to him. "I don't want you to tell or show other people about this, okay?"

"Why?" the toddler frowned.

"Because there are bad people that would hurt you if they found out," June bent down next to Vincent.

"Why?" Karloff asked.

"Because you are special and these bad people will don't like people who are more special than them," his dad explained.

"Can I tell Andrew? He's not a bad guy." Karloff referred to his friend next door.

"No, you can't even tell Andrew. It doesn't mean that if Andrew isn't bad, there aren't bad guys listening, Karloff. You have to remember that," Vincent explained.

"Okay, so I'm undercover like those people on TV?" the toddler asked curiously.

"Uh…yes, almost like those people on TV," the father agreed. Karloff nodded and looked down at his used-to-be toy car. "June, I think we have to go visit my mother." Vincent stood up and looked at his wife for an answer.

"Okay, let's leave Karloff at Lilian's. I'm sure she'll understand," June replied. "Karloff, honey, go gather some of your toys. You're going to visit Aunt Lilian."

"Yay, Aunt Lilian is fun!" Karloff ran off into his room.

The parents got Karloff's stuff ready and drove to the house of the 26 year old Aunt, an old friend of June. Lilian and Karloff played games or the rest of the evening, awaiting the couples return. When it was starting to get dark, Lilian got worried. Karloff had fallen asleep on the couch, peacefully dreaming. Lilian phoned around to see if she can get ahold of the parents, but there was no luck.

"Aunt Lilian?" Karloff yawned. "When are my parents coming?"

"Soon, Karloff…soon," she answered, not trying to sound worried. Then the phone call came. It was a calm voice.

"Is this Lilian Tudabone?" the voice asked.

"Yes, who is calling?" she asked.

"I'm Ms. Richard of the Ninjago City hospital. You were on the emergency list of June and Vincent Steelix." Lilian's heart sank went she heard Ms. Richard was from the hospital. "I am sad to inform you that they died in a car crash earlier this evening…"

 **Dum dum dum! Clifhanger! So, what ya think of the story? I'll probably have 3-4 chapters on every character. Man, that's a lot of pressure to put on a 3 year old. Anyway, R &R!**

 **Byeeeee!**


	2. Karloff Part 2

Lilian stood shocked. She couldn't breathe, her lungs wouldn't let her. Her throat felt as if it swelled shut. She fell to her knees, dropping the phone, and held her hand at her mouth. There came a weird choking sound from the back of her throat and then tears started to form.

"No…no, this can't be…no…" she sobbed. Her big sister and her husband are dead. The tears streamed down her face and she wondered why this has happened to them. They were such good people; they didn't deserve that cruel fate. She felt a little hand on her shoulder and looked up. Karlof stood there with a worried look.

"What wrong Aunt Lilian?" he asked.

Lilian looked at him with empty eyes. She forgot about Karlof. _What am I going to do?_ She thought to herself when she realized Karloff didn't have parents anymore. _How do you tell a three year old that his parents are dead? Who is his legal guardian? I'm moving to Ninjago city next month! I can't take care of a child!_ _What's Taylor gonna say?_ The thoughts streamed into her head, making her want to cry more.

"Aunt Lilian?" Karloff asked again. Lilian stepped out of her deep thought and looked at the black haired toddler again.

"Uh…Karloff, there's- your…I- look…" she choked out. Lilian decided to be strong and wiped away the tears; she had to be for Karloff. "Karloff…your parents…they…had to leave…they-" Before she could say nothing else, Karloff hugged her.

"I saw them. They were happy. Will they come back, Aunt Lilian?" Karloff looked at her with big eyes. Lilian stared at him in shock.

 _Did he have a vision?_ Lilian thought to herself, baffled by the idea. She didn't answer Karloff, except she gave him a hug.

(Horizontal Line :] )

A brown haired woman walked into the room of her young nephew. She smiled as she looked at how cute he looked in his school uniform. All she wished now was that his parents could see him. He looked a lot like his father but had the eyes of his mother.

Karloff stared with a frown at himself in the mirror. He didn't like how the clothes felt and tugged at the shirt a few times. He then loosened the shirt and kicked off his shoes. He didn't like it and wanted to stay at home.

"Karloff..." Lilian sighed and picked up the seven year old's shoes. "Come here..." She pulled him into a hug. He sniffed a few times before she let him go. She smiled at him in a caring way. "Don't worry, you'll like school."

"But what if you're not there when I come out," he wrapped his arms around his slender aunt.

"Karloff, I'll wait for you. I'll be standing right outside the school when you are finished," she pushed his curly ebony hair out of his eyes. _I wish it was June telling him this..._

"Look, its mommy," Lilian's husband, Taylor, came holding up their thirteen month old baby. Lilian smiled at them and then turned back to Karloff.

"Back strait, shoulders relaxed, chin up and smile," she said and hugged her nephew. "Everybody will love you," She walked to her husband and took her baby. "Come on, boys. We all have our agendas for today." She nuzzled her baby and walked out of the room.

(Line Break XP)

Karloff tried to relax when he got to school. An old teacher who's hair was turning grey directed the 1st graders to their seats. She introduced herself and gave each student a coloring page to keep them busy while she talked to some of the parents.

"Karloff?!" The boy behind him said. He turned around and looked at the blond haired boy. Karloff didn't recognize him and frowned. "I'm Andrew, remember!" The boy said enthusiasticly.

Karloff squinted and cocked his head before a large smile formed on his face. "Andrew!" Karloff exclaimed in delight. The two seven year olds talked for the long time. The bell rang for recess and all the children scurried outside. Andrew and Karloff played together on the monkey bars. A small boy with brown hair quietly walked toward them.

"Uh...can I play with you?" He asked fiddling with his shirt.

"Sure, I'm Karloff! What's your name?" Karloff asked curiously at the boy who was studying the metal play thing.

"I'm Chris," the boy said and started climbing the bars.

"I'm Andrew!" The blond screamed from the other side of the monkey bars. Chris got on top and looked down on everything. He suddenly got light headed and swayed a bit.

"Chris?" Karloff climbed toward his new friend. Before Karloff could say something else, Chris plummeted to the ground.

Everything slowed down for the three boys. Chris was falling. Andrew was screaming. And Karloff, out of panic reached to grabbed him but failed. It seamed that everything was over, instead something unexpected happen. One of the bars wrapped around Chris's foot. The whole playground looked at the boy suspended by one foot in the air. An eery silence followed before a teacher came screaming outside. The metal loosened and around Chris's ankle and he slipped out.

Every second was painful for the young Steelix boy. His fathers voiced echoed in his head. He used his powers... The bad guys will be after him now. The teacher led the three boy's to a classroom. A while later a tall man with paper white hair and mustache came into the room. He made sure Chris had nothing broken and asked a few questions.

"Do you remember what happened?" His voice was kind and warm. The boy's shook their heads; Karloff the only one who was lying.

"What happened?!" Four people rushed into the room. Andrew's parents, Chris's mom and Taylor.

"Nothing serious, they'll be alright," the man answered. And stood up from his crouching position.

The parents rushed over to their children and looked for themselves. Taylor looked at his wife's nephew with concern. Karloff was like a son to them and he cared as much for him as his own. There was always something special about the boy, but he could never figure out what. He always did amazing things and when he asked how, Karloff would just shrug. He really hoped Karloff would do good in the world...

 **So, first off, I'm am so so so so so sorry that its been almost two months since I updated. 'It feels like ages ago'. But I have a very good explanation why and I'll tell you as soon as I'm done ranting.**

 **Why I made everything so over was because...we'll, they are little kids and they imagine everything...uh, large and weird, you know how little kids are with their imagination...**

 **Okay, look this may be confusing so I will explain it as best as I can. Lilian is married to Taylor Tudabone, the grandfather of Brad Tudabone. Why didn't I mention him in the last chapter? Well, I decided to keep him out of the family affairs of the Steelix's. And they have a baby! Who you all could guess is Brad's father. Whoo! Done! Now that wasn't so diffulcult, was it? (This chapter seemed pointless...)**

 **Remember to R &R! Next chapter will be up 5 July. **

**Byeeeee!**


	3. Karloff Part 3

_Okay...calm down. It's not like it's the end of the world, right? It was just a small accident. Nobody else will ever know...I hope._

A teenage boy contemplated while drawing some sort of plane. He was in fear that _someone_ knew his secret. His strokes were uneven and jagged. He couldn't stop shaking and the supposedly drawing of a roto jet, looked like a piece of scrap. He frowned and crumbled up the piece of paper. He put his head on his arms and closed his eyes.

 _What if he tells someone?_ He stood up and walked over to his bed. He crouched and pulled out a metal trunk.

It was black and had symbols engraved in it. There was two latches keeping it shut but Karloff knew better. In the middle was a symbol of a two fists touching and a dragon behind them. He carefully placed his hand on it. It glowed a dark grey color, before a click was heard.

He unlatched the trunk and looked inside. The only things that felt he still had of his family lay inside. Two metal fists carefully placed. He picked them up and looked at his closed door before slipping the gauntlets on. He found an unusual comfort with it. He smiled and slipped it off again. He placed it back in the trunk and picked up the note lying next to it.

 _ **Please protect the gauntlets with your life and may it bring you comfort in your darkest hour.**_

 _ **~ M**_

He placed the note back in the trunk, his eyebrows creating a frown. Karloff put his hand on one of the gauntlets and bit his lower lip. He gave a last glance at the door, making sure it was shut, before his whole body turned to metal. A smile grew on his face and he stood up holding the gauntlets in his hands. He felt taller and more powerful than he ever was in his normal form.

The eighteen year old walked over to his mirror, looking at himself. His ebony hair was now the only thing not turned to metal. Why could he do this? This only other person he had met with powers was a six year old named Griffin Turner, now that was some weird kid. Not that Karloff was any different.

A knock at his door made his complexion turn back to normal. He quickly ran and putted the gauntlets away, pushing the trunk underneath his bed and started for the door. He opened it and Erik was standing there.

"Uh, Erik." Karloff said as he looked at the eleven year old, who freaked out earlier.

"Karloff, I'm sorry I kind of went…" Erik couldn't finish his sentence. "It's not every day you see your 'brother' turn to pure metal." He said with a sigh. Although Karloff wasn't his real brother, they still treated each other like they were.

"It's okay, I was surprised myself. Just promise me you won't tell anyone." Karloff placed his hand on Erik's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"I promise," The brown haired boy nodded. "Could I see you do that again?" he carefully asked.

There grew a smile on Karloff's face as he nudged Erik inside the room. He closed the door and quickly made his way to the bed. He pulled out the trunk and repeated the proses. Erik gasped as he watched Karloff change. The younger cousin was baffled by the eighteen years olds new appearance.

Karloff looked at the now silent boy. He didn't know how he would react this time.

"Cool…!" Erik gave a sigh of envy. He walked around Karloff taking in every detail. "You're bigger now!" he exclaimed.

"And stronger," Karloff laughed. The reaction of Erik would be a memory that he'll never forget.

"Is there anything else you can do?" Erik asked, wide-eyed.

"Um…" Karloff looked around before grabbing the metal plane on is desk. He showed it to Erik and suddenly the plane twisted into a normal car. Karloff gave it to the gaping Erik.

"This is so awesome!" he said in one breath and gave it back to Karloff who was smiling broadly. He changed it back into a plane and placed it back on the desk. "What else did you get from you parents?"

Karloff's smile quickly disappeared. "I-I don't know…" He looked over to the unopened box he didn't have the courage to open alone. That's why Erik was there when he opened the first box. He didn't even know he had an inheritance from his parents till yesterday when the lawyer came over. "Do you want to look?" Erik nodded and the two cousins walked over to the box.

Karloff slowly opened the box, his heart beating in his throat. He already got the inheritance money, which didn't mean anything to him, and the gauntlets that turned out to be more than they appeared. What else could there be?

He opened the box. Erik let out a sequel of delight while Karloff was confused. He picked up the black object and looked it over.

"What is it?' Erik asked in excitement "Maybe it's a laser to kill every monster in the whole world, or a very small bathtub for aliens, or maybe-"

"A samurai helmet…" Karloff finished the sentence.

"Oh…do you think it does anything?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Put it on!" Erik grabbed the helmet and smashed it on Karloff's head. They waited for what felt like an eternity. Erik gave out a sigh as Karloff lifted the metal helmet of his head. "It doesn't _do_ anything…" the boy said in disappointment.

"What did you expect? Disco lights?" Karloff placed the helmet on the floor and stood up. He walked over to his bed and pulled the note of the trunk looking it over again for anything that might give him a clue to who wrote it.

"Hey, Karloff, what's this?" the boy held up silver shoulder armor and… more samurai armor?

Karloff eyes fell on a particular place on the armor. He slowly walked to Erik and took the armor out of his hands. There were letters engraved on it.

 _ **M. Steelix**_

"Who's M. Your parents' names didn't start with an M, did they?" the smaller cousin looked at the bigger one. Karloff shook his head and looked at it with an open mouth.

"I think it might be my grandparents…"

 **Guys, I know I should have updated yesterday but I was really busy unpacking. Sorry. And I don't want to sound whiny here but I would love some feedback. At this moment I think you guys don't like the story because I just got one review in the last chapter, so I'm just saying the more reviews I get the faster I update. So, let's see if we can get 4 reviews for this chapter and I may update sooner with the next chapter. I know you guys could do it! Come on, it's not like I'm asking for 10 reviews…well, 10 reviews would probably make me update tomorrow-…**

 **Karloff: Slushy, should stop killing people.**

 **What?! I didn't kill anyone! Well, not anyone real…**

 **Karloff: See what Karloff means! Slushy is evil!**

 ***sighs* Okay, I'm evil. You got me… Now say something in your native tong!**

 **Karloff: Die wereld is net een van baie. Ons is egter maar net pione wat gebruik word deur groter wesens. Daar is altyd 'n einde aan als. Die einde sal eendag kom en niemand sal gespaar word nie.**

 **O-O That's deep… aannnnnd I guess I'm the only one who understood that without going to Google translate. *sighs…again* Well, maybe my brother also… (PM me if you understand the text above!)**

 **So, read and review, and the next chapter are the last on Karloff. It would be on the 13** **th** **if the I get 4 reviews, maybe sooner with more *wink* *wink* (Warning: the Next chapter is going to be extremely long!)**

 **Byeeeee!**


	4. Karloff Part 4

A young man fiddled nervously with his shirt, while the administrator typed hastily away on the computer. He looked around at some of the patients walking around in robes; some were being led by nurses or families, while other wandered around aimlessly but again some looked completely normal.

"You are aware she attacked someone?" the lady looked up from her computer. Karloff nodded and the lady looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "Okay, someone will be here to take you to her room…"

"Thank you," he said and turned around looking away.

"What did you say you were of her again?" the lady asked.

"Her grandson."

She nodded and typed something on the computer before looking up again. "It's good to know she still has some family left. Nobody has visited her in seventeen years." The lady said with a faint smile. Karloff felt the shame creeping up in his throat. He didn't even know he had a grandparent left till last year. He also didn't know why it took him so long to do something about it. Thankfully Andrew was some sort of tracking master and helped him track down his grandmother.

"Excuse me, are you Karloff Steelix?" a voice asked form behind at tapped on his shoulder. Karloff was dragged out of thought and spun around. Behind him stood a young woman with brown hair and green eyes. She held a clipboard in her hands and had blue nurse uniform on. "Well, are you?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Huh- ye- …Yes, I'm Karloff Steelix." He held his hand out for her to shake. She ignored the gesture and nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Good, now follow me please…" she delegated and began walking. Karloff mentally face palmed himself for staring and walked behind her looking at the floor. They didn't notice the lady at the desk smirking.

"So, your Miranda's grandson?" she looked behind her while walking. Karloff nodded. "That's great! I hated seeing her so alone while all the other patients get visitors. She a nice lady…well if she isn't seeing things…" they stopped and waited for the patient in a wheel chair to go by. "So, what took you so long?" Karloff looked at her, confused by the question. "To visit her, I mean?" She asked, but just Karloff shrugged. "You're nervous." She stated. "Don't worry; just don't ask _too_ many questions." They went through various halls till they stopped at a door.

 **H-15**

"Well, here we are!" she opened the door. "Hi, Miranda. You finally done with that puzzle?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

"Avery, how many times do I have to say, puzzles are boring? Do you really have nothing else interesting?" An old but strong voice asked. They walked inside a bed was in a corner and desk with puzzle pieces scattered around. There were some landscape paintings on the walls and books on an end table. An old woman was sitting on the bed with a book on her lap. She had white hair and blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses.

"Well, you could go down and play with the other patients?" Avery suggested but with a bit of sarcasm.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. Those fruitcakes will never even grasp a bit of what I was saying." Avery laughed at the remark.

"I'll see if I can find some lost scrolls in the basement you can read," Avery chuckled.

"You do that."

Karloff watched the two females with interest. It was clear they knew each other very well. Avery turned her attention to Karloff.

"You know you can come in, right?" She said a motioned toward him. He just now realized he had been standing under the door frame. He smiled and rubbed his neck, taking few steps till he was inside the room.

"Good for you, Avery. I knew you'd get a handsome man someday!" The old woman laughed and Avery joined in.

"No, actually he's here to see you, Miranda." Avery grinned.

"Oh, really? And may I ask what your name is, young man?"

"Karloff."

"Well, _Karloff_ , what do you want to see me about?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Uh…I-I'm-" Karloff choked in his own nervousness.

"Come on, you can say it," the old woman urged him on.

"I'm your grandson..."

Miranda stared at the twenty year old man. She recognized him and saw hints of her own son inside him, also something else she couldn't quite place her finger on. Avery felt uncomfortable in the silence and slipped out of the room. Miranda instantly stood up and walked toward her grandson, although that's what Karloff thought. Instead she walked toward the door and closed it. Then she turned to Karloff and walked around him. Suddenly she stopped.

"You have the power…" she whispered.

"What?" Karloff asked, nervous and confused by what was happening.

"I knew that day I lost the power it has been passed on to someone! And who knew it would be my own grandson!" she exclaimed. "And…?" she squinted and looked at Karloff. Suddenly she gasped, "And you're more powerful than I ever was!" she looked around before grabbing the metal spoon on the tray her lunch was on. "Here bend this!" she pushed the spoon into his hands. Karloff took the spoon and bends it with his hands. "No, not like that, with your powers!"

Karloff looked at the spoon and hesitantly used his power. The spoon bended back with a creak. Miranda's face lit up as she watched her grandson. She thought she wouldn't be alive to see the day her power would be passed on.

"Have you gotten the gauntlets and armor?" Karloff nodded. "And the helmet?" she asked.

"Yes, everything came a few days after I turned eighteen." Karloff responded.

"That's good. Have you unlocked your power to turn into metal?" she waited anxiously or him to respond. He smiled and picked up the spoon again. With each passing second he felt more comfortable around his grandmother. He concentrated and turned to metal, except this time, because it wasn't the gauntlets, he didn't grow a few inches.

"This is wonderful, Karloff! I'm glad you mastered your powers so quickly." She went to her desk and opened a drawer. Miranda pulled out a pendant; it looked the same as the symbol on the trunk. She looked at it for a second before turning to Karloff.

"This is our family crest." The former master of metal showed her grandson. "This pendant has been passed on for generations of Steelix's… and now I want you to have it." She carefully placed the pendant in his hands. "It's made from the same metal as the gauntlets and armor. It will protect you from every evil, so it's best not to lose it." She smiled warmly but you could see how proud she was in her eyes. "I just know you'll do amazing things one day…"

"Thank you," he smiled back. "Do you know how we came to possess these powers?"

"Well, the First Spinjitzu Master- you know who that is, right?" she asked and Karloff nodded. "So, the First Spinjitzu Master gave elemental powers to those who were worthy enough. And I was one of those." She smiled. "Your grandfather didn't have any powers, but boy, could that man fight… He also went to one of our good friends and asked if he could make that gauntlets and armor." She smiled while thinking back. "It took him weeks to find the right metal…" she swooned. "So, any mo-" she stopped and her faced turned white. She looked around and began backing away into a corner.

"No, get away! No…no!" She screamed hysterically. Avery and other nurses ran into the room. Karloff wanted to help her but got kicked. He backed away.

"Sir, we need you to leave!" a man delegated and pushed Karloff out of the room. He stood helplessly and watched how they tried to calm his grandmother down. He then felt something cutting into his hand.

He opened it and saw it was the pendant. He let his thumb run over the engraved lines before looking back up.

* * *

A muscular man walked out of a roto jet factory. He sighed with relieve as the cold night air hit his face. He walked toward his car and pulled out the keys form his bag. He heard footsteps behind him. He spun around and came face to face with men with weird tattoos. They held a sword and other weapons.

Not even hesitating he grabbed the pendant around his neck. His body slowly began transforming into metal. The cultist didn't even back away; instead they brought the sword and mallets above their heads and charged at the aeronautical engineer.

Karloff easily blocked their attacks and punched them. They fell down. Then the men stood up smirking.

"Master Chen will be pleased," the one with the sword said and began walking away with the other following. "And let's hope for your sake you decide to participate… otherwise we'll see if your friends also have some _special_ abilities." He walked away laughing.

Karloff looked at the men in anger. It took his whole body not to run after them. He stood there and glared at them till they were not in eyesight any more. He took a deep breath and turned into his original form. He turned around and saw a paper lying on the floor. He picked it up and read it.

When he was done he just looked at the paper blankly. Then, out of anger, he tore it up and threw the pieces into the air. He climbed into the car and laid his head on the steering wheel. If he doesn't go, his friends will get hurt. If he does, who knows what would happen to him?

He slowly looked up. He started the car and began to drive away. Even if he stayed and tried to protect his friends, they will always be in danger.

If this was a tournament, there will be other people with abilities. And most likely they will be more dangerous than those other men. If he was going to come back he needed to be someone he was not. A threat.

He parked his car in front of his apartment and climbed out. When he got inside, he quickly went to his closet and opened the trunk. He took out the gauntlets, armor and finally the helmet. He put it on and looked at himself. Everything fit perfectly.

He picked up his bag and put necessary stuff inside. He walked toward the door, bag on his back. When he opened it a woman that was smiling stood in front.

"Oh, hey Karloff- What are you wearing? Please don't tell me we're going to a costume party…" she looked at him.

He looked down and sighed. "Avery… I need to go away…for a while."

"That's okay, we can go on the date later then," she smiled.

"It's not going to work like that… I may not even come back…" he looked at her with a sad expression.

"Then don't go!" she pleaded.

Karloff sighed again. "I have to. I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"What?" she asked confused and shook her head.

Karloff took the pendant around his neck and gave it to her with a kiss. "I'll try my best to come back…" he promised and pushed past her.

He took his car and drove to Ninjago City Pier. He looked at the clock.

 **11:15**

He'd been driving three hours and was exhausted and frustrated. He looked around and nobody was there. _Was this all a trick?_ He thought to himself. Maybe they threatened him and his friend's lives for nothing.

He didn't want to be here. Other people slowly gathered. The silence was eerie and he placed the helmet on his head again. He looked around, the people looked weird. And one was…invisible? They all looked like they were ready for whatever was coming. They all looked brave… The armor weighed down on him but he still kept his pose, the gauntlets on his hands, at his side.

He took a deep breath clutching his fists together. This wasn't going to be easy. Suddenly four noisy bodies walked over with an older man at their side.

Everybody shot disapproving glances at them, but soon everyone was beginning to show off their own powers. A ferry arrived and a black haired man with a mono tone voice delegated them on the ship. Karloff was captivated by everything he didn't even notice the commotion behind him.

The elemental masters began to relax and showed off their powers. Karloff decided to join in and smashed some of the crates nearby, but it also helped with the frustrating event. It got cold but it seemed Karloff was the only one who noticed.

He saw a woman in an orange cloak watching the see blissfully. He really did not want to do this but if he wanted to look dangerous this would be it. He walked toward her and demanded her to give him her cloak. Instantly a man in red was at her side.

 ***Watches new episode of Ninjago. Jay looks into that mirror thing and sees him and Nya a lot older***

 **X'D OMG! I knew it! THANK YOU LEGO! *cries of joy* This is so wonderful! :'D *Then realizes Jay has eye patch and mustaches with beard* Wait… what happened to his eye? Agh… who cares?! They look awesome together! *cries again* X'D**

 **Oh, hey guys, I know promised a chapter on the 13** **th** **but I couldn't take it anymore! So, Thanks for the four reviews! It made my day! So, this is the last chapter on Karloff and may I say I'm really proud of myself. This may be the best chapter so far. And I know I wrote some of the stuff wrong, like the bite of a Venomari and such, but does it really matter? No. I'm glad you agree. Yes. *sighs* I'm sorry to hear that.**

 **So next week we start with… *looks at summary* … Invizible Pale Man! Yay! So, that chapter will probably be on when I'm finished with it or on the 13** **th** **. So just keep an eye out! And let's see if I can get another four or MORE (that rhymed) reviews. Why? Because you guys are awesome!**

 **So remember: Invizible Pale Man, when I'm finished with it or on the 13** **th** , **4 or MORE reviews and Jay and Nya are AWESOME together! Thanks!**

 **Byeeeee!**


	5. Paleman Part 1

**Guess what, guys?! It's the 13** **th** **and I'm UPDATING! So, guest 1234, thanks for the request and I'll try my best. So, enjoy the story and I couldn't really get much info on Paleman but that's why I have the power of IMAGINATION!**

A young boy crept behind a wall, his blond hair falling into his eyes as he waited for the grown-ups to pass. He took short rapid breaths and kept his hands on the doorknob. The backpack on his back was tattered and weighed too much for his small body to take but he kept his balance. A man and woman were talking while looking around. The only light was the moonlight illuminating the room.

"We have to find him; we can't let him get away. He's the only way-" the man silenced the woman by raising his hand.

"Don't worry, he can't have gotten far, he's only six. Let's just go through the house one more time before we start outside." The man reassured. The woman nodded and began walking away in search of the boy. The man did the same and went in the opposite direction.

He let out a sigh of relieve and slowly opened the door. When he was sure they were gone, he started sneaking through the living room, crouching behind the furniture when he heard a sound. Tonight he could finally escape. No more sleeping on the floor in a cold room. No more cold leftovers. And no more bruises.

He took slow steps toward the front door, hoping the old wooden floor won't give him away. He was so close, freedom just a few steps further. This was it! His stomach had butterflies, but sadly that's what he hoped it was.

A loud gurgle escaped from the boy's body as he clutched his stomach. When the cramp was gone he looked up to see a man with oily brown hair and unshaven beard standing over him. The boy whimpered and backed away. The man stepped closer, his hand raised.

Before the boy could even block, the hand collided with his face. The boy screamed but then another blow came. The six year old clutched his face while the man grabbed his arm and began dragging him away. An occasional swearing came from the man's mouth.

"You're ungrateful little brat! Look at all we've done for you!" he took the boy's face in his hands and made him look around. "And now you try to run away?!" he stared down at the boy and threw him on the ground.

The boy didn't move, he just whimpered and wished he was somewhere else. Anywhere would be better in the situation he was in now. Then some familiar words started to form in his mind.

'Don't let the past define who you are. Shape your own future…'

It didn't make sense but it gave him the needed strength to sit up. He looked the man in the eyes, wishing he could just disappear from this life. Suddenly the man's eyes got wide. He looked in shock at the now empty space before him. The boy just… vanished. He franticly looked around in search of an explanation for his sudden disappearance.

The boy looked confused at the man before he took a looked at himself. He was invisible! Every bone in his body told him to run, to get away from this horrible life, but his mind was too baffled to register. The man's eyes looked directly at him. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then the man ran out of the room.

Aside from the bruises that were forming, and his stomach that was begging for food, the young boy smiled and stood up. He picked up his back pack that fell off while he was being dragged away, which disappeared with touch. The house was abnormally silent. He stalked out of the room, placed his fingers on the brass knob that was cold at touch and looked back. He gave a satisfied smile. He will not miss this place. Ever.

 **Uh… this chapters kinda short… don't ya think?**

 **So, that was the first chapter on Paleman. I'm not really sure when the next is going to be on because this week is going to be really busy. Well, I hope it would be within this week…**

 **Byeeeee!**


	6. Paleman Part 2

A small boy pushed through a crowd of people that was standing in front of a stage wanting to see the one and only: Fritz Donnegan! His blond hair was plastered over his forehead as he tried to wipe the tears that bleached his cheeks. The past few days have been ruff on the little guy and the money, he had stolen, was slowly getting less. He was on the edge of breaking down. He tried his best to get what he needed; water from public taps, only eating one meal a day and trying his best to stay positive. But all of that slowly began to fade.

"Fear isn't a word where I come from!" the guy, in the Fritz Donnegan suite, repeated his famed slogan. The boy never was a fan of that comic book, but he can't help but smile when he sees all the people that believe in one fictional hero.

"How about that young man! Come up here little guy!" The guy said over the microphone but Invizable didn't tear his eyes away from the hot dog vendor. Not even to see the poor soul that was chosen to be dragged up on the stage just to take a few photos. The next thing he knew people had started parting between him and clapping. His arm was grabbed roughly as he was dragged upon the stage.

"Ah, now what's your name?" a microphone was pushed in front of Invizable's mouth. He stared at the awaiting crowd, more than a hundred eyes glued on his small frame. He couldn't help but feel shy. "Come on, don't be scared." The voice said with a hearty laugh, while draping his arms around the boy's shoulders. Invizable didn't dare to move, he just stood there not breathing. "Are you okay, little guy?" You look a bit pale." The man looked at him, his voice sounded lower than it was a few seconds ago.

The crowd let out a gasp as well as the actor. One moment a shy looking boy was standing on the stage, the next nothing. Everyone was baffled, but what they didn't notice was the glitter and confetti parting very quickly from on the stage to the ground.

Paleman ran to just behind the stage, where there was thankfully nobody to see the boy turn visible again. Deep ragged breath escaped his mouth while his whole face was red from the adrenaline. He placed his tattered bag on the ground and rummaged through it for one of the hoodies he had. He finally got it and pulled it over his head, making sure the cap covered most of his face. As zipped up the back pack and threw it on his shoulders.

He slowly made his way through the crowd who was now talking about the disappearance of the boy. He passed the hot dog vendor, his stomach churning the whole way. The smell of the boiling oil and relish being cooked was too much for the young boy to handle as he broke out into a run. His heart was skipping beats as the guy passed him a hot dog. He pushed the money into the guy's hands and went to sit on a bench nearby, scarfing down the food.

"That was quite a trick you pulled out there, kid." A voice spoke from behind him. The boy looked up to see a man with blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was masculine and had an expecting smile on his face. There was something that seemed _off_ by his appearance, but Invizable couldn't really say what and decided to ignore the feeling. "Tell me, how did you pull _that_ off? I've only seen one person ever do that and he is long gone by now…" The man took a seat next to the boy and made himself comfortable.

"I-I…I don't know, I just _do_ it." Invizable said unsure although he was telling the truth. He really wasn't sure how he could turn invisible. He just _could_. The man nodded before replying.

"You know, my brother is going to meet me here in a few minutes. Do you mind to stay here till he arrives?" the man's piercing blue eyes looked down at the boy's gray ones. Invizable shook his head. The man then stood up. "Well then, I guess while we wait I could buy you another hot dog," he took out his wallet and walked to the vendor, buying two hot dogs. He gave one to the boy and started eating his own. Paleman gratefully began eating the food. Between bites, he couldn't help but look at the man, wondering who he may be. As if the man could read his mind he said, "By the way I'm Garmadon. May I ask what you name?"

"Invizable Paleman," the boy replied. The man studied the boy before putting the last piece of bread in is mouth.

"It's nice to meet you Invizable. If you could just wait a minute I think I have spotted my brother." With that, the man stood up and walked over to another man. He had blond hair and the same blue eyes. Garmadon went over to him, his face twisted into a concerned look as he pointed to Paleman. They exchanged a few words before both of them walked toward him. Suddenly he began feeling agitated, something wasn't right.

"Paleman, this is my brother Wu. If you don't mind, he wants to ask you a few questions." He motioned to the man on his left. Invizible nodded and took a deep breath hoping the knot in his stomach will disappear.

"Hello, Invizible. I just have four questions, so we won't be long." Wu sat down next to the boy and looked him directly in the eye. "First, where are your guardians?"

Invizible looked confused at the man. How did he know they were his guardians? "They…are gone." He looked at his shoes, scraping them on the ground.

Wu studied him for a moment, his eyes falling in the bruises he has across his body. "Okay, do you know what you can do?"

"I can disappear?"

"Yes, do you know why you can disappear?" the boy shook his head. "Because you are special. One of your relatives, long ago, had the same power. We were good friends with him. We also have powers, it's not the same but it's still connected." Wu told and a caring smile played on his face. The boy looked a bit shocked but soon looked expectantly at Wu. Taking this as a good sign Wu said, "This is my last question and I want you to think carefully about it." The boy nodded. "I want you to train to become stronger, if you came back with us to our monastery, I- We could teach you. It would be beneficial to both of us-"

"So what do you say? Want to come back with us?" Wu was interrupted by Garmadon, who was smiling broadly. Paleman couldn't help but return the smile.

 **I'm finally done, sorry for the delayed updates. I'll post the next chapter on the 7** **th** **, so keep an eye out.**

 **BYeeeeee!**


End file.
